Desperation
by Melody-Rose-20
Summary: She'd vowed to never be hungry again. How far will she go to achieve her goal? Set after the War, when a proposition is made to Scarlett. Minor character death. Includes a non-canon pairing. One-shot.


**A/N: This has been in my head a while. It's a little plot twist that I've often wondered about and hope you all like. I own none of the material bar one original character. The rest belongs to the Margaret Mitchell estate.**

The War was over but hopes for peace remained aloof. She had come home desperate to see her mother only to find her dead and herself responsible for the rest of her family.

The slaves were mostly gone and her sisters were weak from typhoid, the illness that had rid them of Ellen O'Hara. Mammy mentioned that Emmy Slattery had also died from typhoid but Scarlett didn't care. If it wasn't for Ellen's good nature, she would still be alive.

In the mean time there were hungry people to feed, the cotton fields to tend and a wailing brat clinging to her skirts.

She hadn't loved Charles Hamilton when he'd initially proposed, fresh on Ashley's rejection, but his persistence and the machinations of her twin sister, Solange, had made their marriage essential. Now she had a permanent reminder of Charles' unwillingness to accept that she didn't want him.

She looked down on the boy that bore so much of his father's features and sighed. He hadn't asked to be born. Nor had he asked to be torn away from the little house that had been his sanctuary. She'd done that and the least she owed the boy was a vague sense of comfort.

XxX

The laborious task of running Tara suited Scarlett and helped her need for control.

When a Yankee deserter arrived with less than honourable designs on the house and her person, she soon proved that whilst the Southerners may be down, they couldn't be licked. The look of surprise when she shot him in the face stayed with her for a long time.

She cleared Tara of all luxuries and set Pork to the task of relocating their cotton into the swamp. He managed to lug a few bales before the Yankees returned and upon finding nothing to claim, set fire to both their cotton and their kitchen. Scarlett had been there to see them off and had been in the kitchen when it went up in flames. She hated the Yankees even more for making her a victim.

The winter was the harshest known to Georgia and it only set Scarlett further against the pitiful fools who mourned the loss of their world. Let them live in the past, if they wished. Scarlett had her vow and she would bring it to life, if it was the last thing she did.

XxX

When the War ended, Scarlett spared no thought for the soldiers that begged for sanctuary at Tara. They were a burden she didn't need and if they were willing to watch women do men's work while they lounged around then then it would have been better if they died in the field. The majority of them remembered their upbringing and the ones that were able, helped fix Tara up.

Ashley Wilkes returned in the Summer, Melanie was delighted but Scarlett felt that her former love posed nothing more than an extra burden. He was useless with his hands and was forever making excuses that he hadn't been made for this kind of life. Well, Scarlett hadn't been made for working as a field hand but she made a go of it. Tara was not exactly flourishing but it was surviving, thanks to her drive. Careen did what she could, whilst Sue made excuses and Solange made no effort at all. Even Wade could be seen bringing the workers fresh water when called for. He also collected bits of kindling. Scarlett's gratitude saw the boy thrive and he no longer feared his mother's temper as he wasn't the main recipient.

But in the New Year, their world was shaken anew by the threat of eviction due to lack of payment of taxes.

Jonas Wilkerson arrived in his new buggy and a fine suit that failed to hide his poor roots. He would always remain a hired hand and this new wealth was nothing more than 'New money'.

Nevertheless, he wanted Tara and was prepared to make Scarlett an offer she couldn't resist.

He'd come across her working in the field and refused to leave when she asked him to.

"Now is that the way to talk to someone who wants to help?"

"Why would you want to help us? Mother fired you for your relations with Emmy Slattery."

He needed no reminder of his fall from grace and since the girl's death, he had vowed that he would get his revenge on the proud O'Haras.

With great effort, he smoothed his face and gave a poor attempt at a smile.

"Now let's let bygones be bygones. I came here to make you an offer that will benefit us all."

Scarlett stilled. "What kind of offer?"

"I can make sure you keep your Tara and even help you get it fixed up again."

"What do I have to do?"

"It's easy really. Marry me and all your troubles will be over."

Her first instinct was to scream a resolute negative but what other option did she have? Frank Kennedy wouldn't be able to loan them the money. He was too busy building his business and as he hadn't yet married Suellen, she couldn't press him for the duty he owed his wife's family. No-one else had that money and there was no word from Rhett…

"I'll give you some time to think about it."

Rhett had left her on the road at Rough and Ready, vowing to return to her. After the War was over, she'd heard, through Belle Watling, that he was overseas, fearing Atlanta too dangerous for him. He arranged for care packages to be sent to Tara, courtesy of Frank Kennedy's store, much to Suellen's delight.

The middle O'Hara waxed lyrical at the way her fiancé was helping Tara thrive. Scarlett couldn't help but think that if Frank really wanted to help the family, he should marry Suellen now and be done with all the games. There was only so many times a man could play the gentleman until the world saw differently.

XxX

By the time she returned to the house, there was a letter waiting for her.

Rhett was in Atlanta and wanted to see her. She made the journey accompanied by a disapproving Mammy, only to find the Yankees had caught up with him and were holding him in a make-shift 'horse-jail.' She told him her pitiful plight, leaving out Wilkerson's proposal and he promised that he'd do what he could.

"Promise me darling, don't come back here. I don't want you to see me like this. I'll come for you when I can. Wait for me."

The following night, as she returned from Fanny Elsing's wedding, she spied Belle Watling's coach a few streets away. Bella assessed the women before her, hating her for the fact that she held Rhett Butler's heart in her delicate hands. Not so delicate now, she spied the evidence of hard labour written across.

"I've agreed to help, but you better not hurt him. He's wasted the last few years pining for you."

Scarlett almost laughed at the idea of Rhett pining for her. But one look at the woman's face told her it wouldn't be tactful to disagree.

She took the money and was on the next train home the following morning.

It was with great relief that she handed over the money before returning to Tara and letting everyone know they were safe.

However, the next day, she was in the fields when half a dozen Yankees arrived to arrest her on the suspicion of receiving contraband monies.

They kept her locked in an airless room, whilst interrogating her frequently.

She told them the money came from Mr Frank Kennedy and that there had been no Confederate treasury. Of her visit to Rhett, a known blockader, she said that she was merely doing a charitable deed. He'd been a good friend and saw she made it safe out of Atlanta during the siege. One of the guards was brought down to identify her as the woman who'd visited Rhett and the Yankees were certain that Scarlett was guilty.

When Jonas Wilkerson visited, he laughed at her state.

"Not so high and mighty, now are you? To think I made you a good offer too."

She seethed under his superiority and asked if he were satisfied.

"Perhaps but I am sure I can forgive you. In fact, I can tell them that you're my fiancée and that I leant you the money. You only said that it was from Frank Kennedy out of some foolish sense of honour."

Scarlett took the lifeline and was released instantly. Jonas escorted her to the town house, pulling in two witnesses of the streets and within a few minutes, she was married.

Jonas returned to Tara triumphant and that night, spared no consideration for his newly released wife.

Meanwhile in Atlanta, on the morning after the sham of a wedding, Rhett Butler was released. He'd played a delicate game of blackmail upon some of his fellow former comrades and they had hurried to help him. His first destination was Belle Watling's saloon where he planned to take a bath before meeting his beloved.

"Is she still in town?"

Belle reluctantly told him she had no idea. The usual loose lips of the Yankee garrison had been tightened and there was nothing her girls could do to convince them to unload.

He made the journey to Miss Pitty's who regaled him with the news that Scarlett had returned home, leaving her all alone and frightened.

XxX

Jonas Wilkerson was in heaven. He had the long-wanted position of owner of Tara, an O'Hara girl in his bed and was in a prime position to live the high-life. He gave Scarlett the money to hire proper workmen to make the necessary repairs. Soon, Tara was in a fine state for hosting parties and he filled the plantation with other people like him, so that they too could lord it over their previous Masters.

Solange adored the gatherings but Suellen and Careen always made excuses. Scarlett could not. Jonas was in high cotton and made no end of disgraceful comments about Southerners.

Mammy did her best to keep Wade away from the brute's insolence and Scarlett did nothing to stop her. She would have sent the boy to Atlanta if not for a strong attachment the boy held for her. Once she thought she would have loved these parties but she was no more the rich man's wife than his puppet, forced to share his bed and greet the scum that had kept them in poverty.

Tara was safe and she was no longer physically hungry but there was something lacking in her life. Melanie and Ashley soon found life under the same roof intolerable, with Wilkerson jibing them over the loss of Twelve Oaks. He joked that it was a shame that there was not another rich Yankee interested in acquiring the plantation through marriage to India Wilkes.

When Frank Kennedy wrote that he needed help with his business in Atlanta, they accepted the offer and brought Suellen to stay with Aunt Pitty in Scarlett's staid. Solange wanted to go also but Suellen's claim bore more weight and so the O'Hara household divided.

Will Benteen, a crippled soldier, who had helped the family during the long winter months, had been relegated to the position of overseer. He was denied entrance to the house and was treated little more than a servant. When Careen asked why he stayed, he told her it was because he couldn't bear to leave her.

Careen initially assumed he meant Scarlett and warned him of the lost cause she was.

"Don't get me wrong Ma'am, I'm fond of Miss Scarlett, but she is not the one I care for."

There was an earnest expression in his face as he looked at her and her heart melted. She returned to the house in a state of happiness only to overhear Scarlett inform Mammy that she was going to have a baby.

XxX

Frank and Sue were married in the spring, as planned and set up housekeeping, leaving Miss Pitty derived once again of company. Careen refused the kind invitation as she found herself reluctant to leave her sister, or her beau.

Solange and Jonas had been in cahoots for a while now and set upon a scheme that would make them more money. The Yankee government were asking Southerners to pledge their allegiance to their cause, in exchange for a cash offer for any damages caused during the War.

Solange had worked long and hard on Gerald to make him sorry that they were living in such a poor way of life. Jonas had underestimated the expense running a plantation and hosting lavish parties could bring and whilst he was a man of means, they were modest.

The pair escorted Gerald to the office but as he was about to sign the deed, a sense of lucidity returned. He roared at Solange condemning her for making him a traitor and ran from the building, hoisting himself upon his horse and all but gallivanting the five miles to Tara. Once again, he aimed for the fence that had caused him so much grief in the past but he miscalculated and when the horse couldn't make the jump, he was sent flying off the beast, crashing to the ground.

In the wake of his funeral, Solange accepted the offer to stay with Miss Pittypat and left her home for the city.

Scarlett's pregnancy was advancing well and the women were keen to protect her from the final burial rites of her father. However, Scarlett didn't care. She knew her father was with her mother and that his struggles were over.

Meanwhile, Solange adjusted well to the new social life and lamented that she didn't visit sooner. The Atlanta matrons heard all about the mean way Scarlett had made them work like slaves. Mrs Kennedy remained tight-lipped during these occasions and was granted respect from her elders by her conduct.

Of Scarlett's pregnancy, Solange was merciless and it wasn't until she received sharp condemnation from a male visitor that her actions were pitted against her.

"Perhaps you should offer your sister your compassion, rather than ridicule."

Solange assessed the foreboding figure of Captain Butler and recalled certain details from whispered conversations.

"Surely you don't seriously care for her? Especially now that she's carrying a Yankee brat."

She was chastened severely by her sister and Melly, who had been in the door way when she made the comment and rather than show remorse, she felt aggrieved that her simple act of truth-telling had gotten her into trouble.

In her youth, she found she could usually wrap everyone around her finger and wheedle out of trouble. Her misdeeds were set soundly at Scarlett's feet and she received the punishments also. These people were not so easy nor so ready to be bought by her charm. In fact, she was steadily building a reputation of being a 'fast and a heartless coquet'.

Somehow the details of Charles speedy wedding to Scarlett had come to light. _No-one had ever believed that Charles had compromised the young belle. Surely it was the other way around? They learned that Solange had told her father that Scarlett had left the room where everyone was napping early, perhaps for some flirtation with the Hamilton boy?_

 _Gerald had pressed his daughter to accept Charles quickly to save their respective family honour and soon the deed was done._ Now, the ladies witnessed the cruel streak in the O'Hara sister and felt pity for her twin.

But in the Country, all was not well. Tony Fontaine was in the fields when he heard his sister in-law shriek and when he arrived, he found one of their field-hands looming over her, his hand on her waist. He fired quickly, bringing his brother Alex to their spot. The younger Fontaine was urged to flee and arrived in Jonesboro to see a smug Jonas Wilkerson in the local tavern. His rage over Scarlett being dependent on such a louse saw him fire at will before fleeing, briefly to Tara, to inform them that Wilkerson wouldn't be coming home that night. Will urged him to ride on before the Yankees caught up with him and Will went to find Scarlett to inform her of the news. She showed no remorse, as he expected, but went through the motion of mourning and arranging his funeral. She refused to taint her land with his body and if anyone disapproved, she cared not. Finally, Tara was safe again.

In the weeks that followed, Careen married Will and he took up the mantle of running the plantation. Scarlett tired more these days and the family were keen for her to not miscarry. For despite the child's paternity, they were still an O'Hara and that was what mattered.

Scarlett's child was a girl, with a muss of light-coloured hair and wan features, bearing strong resemblance to her father. Mammy urged Scarlett to not blame the child for the way the father had treated her.

Although she felt little kinship with the baby, she swore to do her best, as she had with Wade and hoped it would be enough. When she was able to leave her bed, she carried the baby to the fields, keeping her close at hand, subconsciously enabling a bond to form. Wade felt little regard for his sister. She was always fussing and stopped him from having his mother's attention. Still, the baby thrived and was christened Ella Lorena.

Scarlett was not a natural mother but she provided the basics and soon found the children to be less irritating, especially now that Jonas was dead.

In the spring of 1867, she was invited to Atlanta as Suellen was about to give birth and wanted Scarlett's assistance. Will assured her that she need not rush back. They were making steady progress, especially now that they weren't wasting money on ill-advised parties. Will hoped that Scarlett would settle in Atlanta and leave Tara to him and Careen. Not that he begrudged her company – she was as good as a plough horse in the field – but she'd sacrificed enough for the land. It was high time that she let someone else take care of her.

XxX

It was a few days before he heard she was in town and as soon as he was awake, he went over to the Hamilton house. He wouldn't let her slip through his fingers this time.

He found her in the garden, watching Wade. She sat with a small rug beside her and as he grew closer, he saw the rug move and make bubbling noises.

Scarlett felt a pair of eyes on her and looked up to see Rhett Butler open the gates and let himself in. It had been well over a year since she'd seen him and the day had begun with such promise. She watched Wade run over and greet the man.

Rhett crouched down to greet the boy before allowing him to bring him over to Scarlett. By now, she had picked up the baby and was holding her gently.

"A baby Scarlett?" He took the nearest seat and held out his hands waiting for Scarlett to oblige.

"Her name is Ella Lorena."

He noticed she left off the surname. Little Ella was of a pale complexion to her mother but there was a gentility about her features. She had none of her father's harsh lines and prejudice. Nor did she have her mother's vigour. At least not yet.

"How are things at Tara now?"

"Oh, we're getting by." She paused. "I never did get the chance to thank-you Rhett."

"So, the wolf is no longer at the door?"

"You mean Wilkerson?"

He gave a laugh but it wasn't pleasant. "I'd almost forgotten how obtuse you are."

She rose to her feet. "If you're going to be nasty…"

He rose with her, holding Ella in his arm and the other hand on Scarlett.

"Sit down my dear, you'll disturb the baby."

She huffed but sat again and watched him settle down once more.

"I'm sorry my dear, I did not come here to insult you."

"Then why did you come?"

"I thought, well, judging by our last meeting, you didn't seem to find my presence too intolerable?"

There was a questioning note in his tone.

"No,"

"Then perhaps you'll care to explain how you've spent this last year? Apart from the obvious."

She knew he meant Ella.

"I know the basics from your dear sister…"

"Suellen?"

"Miss Solange."

"Oh."

"But they were rather limited."

"There's not much to tell."

He snorted and waited for her to continue.

She gave a huff. "Fine, if that's what you want. I gave the tax money to the Yankees but a day later, they arrested me for handling contraband goods. One of the guards at the jail identified me as your visitor. I told them the money had come from Frank Kennedy but they didn't believe me. Then Wilkerson said he could help. He still wanted me and…"

Rhett stiffened at her words but she continued, oblivious.

"He wanted Tara most of all. So, he told the Yankees it was his money and that I'd been discreet. I was released and we were married within the hour."

"I take it you both resided at Tara?"

"Oh yes, there was never an alternative to that. Wilkerson wanted to rub our noses in that he was a man of means compared to the Southerners who had treated him like a slave. He liked to fill the house with new people but it wasn't like our parties before the war. I would have loved those parties of I had been anyone else, but Wilkerson made no effort to stop his guests insulting me."

"And how did he die?"

"Tony Fontaine shot him." There was no remorse in her tone. "He and his friends had been rallying some of the former field hands and one of them tried, well…"

"Were you hurt?"

"No, not me! I'm talking of Tony's sister in law. He arrived before something could happen but was so mad he rode to Jonesboro and shot Wilkerson in broad daylight. Will sent him to Atlanta and Ashley warned him to ride for Texas and as far as I know, he's reached there."

He felt a wetness on his shirt and saw Ella was gurgling quietly.

"Here Scarlett, take the baby, will you? She's a fine one most certainly but I need to reach my handkerchief."

He watched her take the baby from him.

"So once again, you're in mourning! Such a pity."

"It's the custom."

"And how many years will you be gracing the colour black?"

"What does it matter?"

"It's such a shame to waste your youth mourning a man you never loved. Or even liked?"

"Well, what do you suggest I do?"

"You could always marry me."

Scarlett spluttered and asked him to repeat his words. He complied, with a hint of nonchalance.

"You must be joking."

"I made up my mind the moment I saw you that you were the woman for me. Now that Tara is safe, I doubt I'll have the same leverage. So, I see that I'll have to marry you."

"I never heard of such bad taste."

"Would you be more convinced if I fell to my knees?" He sank down by her side, clutching her hand. "Forgive me for startling you with the impetuosity of my sentiments my dear Scarlett, but I cannot have escaped your notice that for some time past the friendship I have for you has ripened into a deeper feeling. A feeling so pure so sacred, dare I name it? Can it be love?"

There was a breathless quality to his voice that did not go unnoticed.

"I shall never marry again."

He rose from his seat. "Oh yes you will and you'll marry me. Of that I'm sure."

Scarlett snorted and in an attempt at a distraction, rearranged the cover over Ella's face.

"I don't like being married."

"You've been married to a boy and an old man. Why not try a husband of the right age, who has a way with women?"

"You're a fool Rhett Butler."

"Maybe I am but I'm not leaving hear until I have my answer. It's up to you how long we wait."

Ella gave a sudden cry and Scarlett made excuses that it was time for a nap. She stayed as long as she could upstairs, in the vague hope that Rhett would go, but he was sat down on one of the chairs in the library on her eventual return.

"Well?"

"I can't marry you Rhett. Not now."

"Is it your reputation? No matter, we can wait a decent interval."

"I just don't want to marry anybody."

"I know you've had some poor luck, but surely you cannot judge all of us with the same brush."

He saw her doubt and moved closer, taking her hands in his. "Say yes."

He lowered his head to capture her lips, swallowing her denial. He kissed her until she melted against him and she was clinging to him.

"Stop, I'll faint."

"I will make you faint. You've had this coming a long time."

He lowered his mouth again and when he released her, she gave a sigh.

"Say you'll marry me. Go on."

Scarlett heard herself reply positively but had no idea why. She felt as though someone was guiding her to accept Rhett, some one with more power than her.

Now that he'd gotten his answer, Rhett seemed desperate to probe her reasoning.

"It wasn't that I swept you of my feet with my ardour was it?"

"Why Rhett, what a question."

"I can stand anything from you but a lie, now tell me the truth. Is it my money?"

"Well, yes partly."

He did not seem annoyed, merely resigned. At least she had said yes to him. That was the most important thing.

"I wonder, in your novel reading, did you ever happen upon the scenario where a disinterested wife falls in love with her husband?"

She laughed. "What about the husband falling for his wife?"

His laugh was bitter as he puled her close, kissing her lips before they lowered to her chest, where he heard her heart beat incessantly.

"You'll need a ring and a trousseau, my dear. What kind would you like?"

Her mind was too distracted from his kisses to tell him what she wanted. All Wilkerson gave her was a simple gold wedding band, but Rhett had millions and could certainly afford at least one diamond. But it was only later that she was able to process that.

At least he was going to buy her some clothes because there was no way she'd be marrying in rags. Not again.

Rhett left the Hamilton home to make arrangements for the wedding. Now he had her agreement, he was eager to set the date and make things official. Atlanta had mixed views about the match. It wasn't so much the couple themselves, for hadn't they often been seen together during the War? – but the timing. Of course, they knew Scarlett's second marriage was more of convenience than anything else. Even though she married a Yankee and a trashy one at that. Still, the proprieties needed to be met.

There was not a day that went by that some well-meaning person tried to caution Scarlett about such a rapid wedding but Scarlett hardly heard them. Not a day went past that Rhett didn't bring by some gift for his intended. Wade and Ella were always included. Fresh on Rhett's generosity, she was slowly realising that she would no longer be poor.

Rhett had organised all the details and on the day itself, she had a beautiful gown that wasn't second hand. She would be the only one to wear it.

The children were resplendent in new outfits and not even Solange's whining could ruin her mood.

After the ceremony, there was a small gathering at Aunt Pitty's where toasts were held before Rhett whisked his new wife away on their honeymoon. Scarlett noticed how swiftly arrangements were achieved, no doubt thanks to Rhett's money. Everything about their accommodation was of the finest and by the time the couple reached New Orleans, Scarlett knew she had made the right choice.

Rhett assured they had the best food and wine available. He lavished clothes and jewellery – mainly pearls – and took her dancing as often as she wished. Nothing was denied her. The people they met were similar to the ones Wilkerson knew and she felt a moment of sadness.

"What's the matter darling?" Her new husband whispered gently.

"These people here Rhett. I'm not supposed to like them. Tara was filled with them after I, well, they liked the parties Wilkerson threw but they never respected me. I was scum to them when in reality, they would never have been able to set foot at Tara before the War."

"Yes, it's a difficult time my dear."

"But they're all so stylish!"

It made him smile to think his wife still preferred style of substance.

"That may be but the way they're spending money, I doubt they'll be able to afford this lifestyle much longer."

A look of real fear came over Scarlett's face as she gripped Rhett's arm. "That won't happen to us will it?"

"Relax my pet, I have enough money to see us through many years, even with your expensive tastes."

"Don't tease me Rhett."

It was a very real warning for Scarlett of the tentative hold on security she had. Of course, Rhett was no fool and he wasn't about to die and even if he did, she wouldn't be a pauper but the message took hold. Rhett saw the about turn in her spending and cursed himself for her fear. He had wanted to ensure she never had a moment's concern but he had underestimated how fragile she was in this new world.

Her confidence never faltered in the day, even with the new people and at night, she settled into her night-time role.

It wasn't so bad, being with Rhett, much preferable to Wilkerson. Rhett could be an ardent, tender lover one minute, then change into an unbearable cad the next. He didn't fear her and neither did he respond in like to her temper tantrums. He was suave and controlled and she hated how inferior she felt with him.

However, none of that mattered when her old nightmare returned at night and she woke up sweat drenched and shaking. He held her then, urging her to repeat that she need not fear as long as she had him to look after her.

"And the United States government."

Rhett had leant his money to the Yankees at a fair percentage and when she said he should have bought property, his reply was,

"The only property I'm interested in is the house I'm going to build us."

His words had the single act in transforming his wife from the teary mess into the giddy belle he wanted her to be. He listened to her ideas, most of which were awful, but gave the impression that he would go along with them.

Upon their return, they settled into the honeymoon suite of the National Hotel. In a rush to have her home, Scarlett hurried the builders along. Having given their orders, Scarlett soon found that her designs were going into disarray. Instead of her expensive materials which would take longer to arrive, they settled for less grand equivalent.

It was the same with the wallpaper and furnishings. Frank Kennedy was able to source a great deal of their furniture and even added a 'family discount.'

Rhett soothed her rage, saying that they were very popular materials. It was all the new people paying over the top prices when they could have settled for more suitable options.

Rhett hoped she would never find out that he had told the builders and suppliers to make excuses and that they would be well compensated for his wife's insolence.

The Butler home was a well pro-portioned house with a wrap-around porch, several bedrooms and bathrooms with two good sized reception rooms, an office for Rhett, a room for Scarlett and library along with all the other usual rooms a house required.

Rhett thought it tasteful elegance. Scarlett thought it boring and tacky. However, there were no comments from the Old Guard, something Scarlett would not appreciate until many years later.

For now, she was content to have her own home and the children adjusted to life with a father-figure. Both Ella and Wade had been posthumous babies but Wade felt a strong loyalty to the man that had fathered him. He felt confused and continued to refer to his step-father as 'Uncle Rhett'. Scarlett felt no compunction to change the relationship and was content to go along with the status quo.

That is until she felt the need to consult Dr Meade on the basis of a digestive upset. He was blunt in his diagnosis of her pregnancy. It was with rage that she informed Rhett of the fact and his nonchalance did not soothe her one bit. She did not see the bated breath as her husband had been doing his own sums. He was also blunt in pointing out that there were no financial worries to contend with nor did she have any real pressures in life.

"So, I'm to be nothing more than a breeder for the rest of my life? How would you feel if you had something growing inside you, ruining your figure?"

Rhett gave a casual shrug. "I'm sure you'll survive this state of affairs. Plenty of women do."

"I should have known marrying you would lead to this."

She stormed out without another word and in the weeks that followed, her misery grew. It had never been her favourite state and whilst she was soon encouraged to stay indoors, lest she shame the world with her figure, she wished the time would quicken.

Rhett did his best to excite the children, telling them of the new baby. Wade hoped for a boy as he wasn't too enamoured with his little sister.

Her sister and Melly visited often and they were delighted. Rhett brought her presents but her misery brought back her nightmares, giving Rhett the hint of what her problem was. Her last pregnancies had been to men she had been forced to marry by necessity rather than choice. His offer was primarily accepted due to money and the fear of poverty. He resolved not to react to her quickfire temper, nor result to barbed comments. He recalled his vow that were he ever to get Scarlett for his own, he would treat her tenderly and eventually, when Scarlett saw his reserve, she felt at a loss of how to respond to this new Rhett.

When the time came for her to give birth, he sent the children to Aunt Pitty's and remained close at hand. He was proud when he was presented with their pretty daughter and vowed that she would be as pretty as her mother. Despite the initial agreement to name the child Eugenie Victoria, Baby Butler would forever be known as Bonnie Blue, for her maternal Grandfather's blue eyes.

Scarlett was taken aback by his attentiveness. Especially when it continued. Rhett showed off his baby to anyone he came across and did not care that people were laughing at him. He was already making plans for her future and recruited such stalwarts as Mrs Merriweather and Mrs Meade into getting him back in the Old Guard.

He was repentant about his mis-spent youth and vowed that he wanted to do right by Scarlett and their children. By doing so, Scarlett received much acclaim for bringing the black sheep back to the fold.

When she was able to get up, Rhett ensured she was there to support him in his campaign and when she thought he'd press her for a reunion of their marital relations, found that apart from a tender caress or a gentle kiss, he did not press the matter, taking the wind out of her sails and making her wonder if he no longer wanted her.

For years, men had courted her and whilst her even her naivety knew that it wasn't because they were fooled by the image she presented, but for her body or in Wilkerson's case, her home. Rhett needed neither and having told her how unnecessary a reputation was, was now changing his mind. She mentioned it to him after dinner one evening.

He laughed. "Yes, I suppose I am quite the turncoat, my pet. Suffice to say I've seen the light."

"What light?"

He eyed her soberly. "I was wrong to tell you that you didn't need a reputation. I see now that it is not us that suffer but our children. I don't want Bonnie to be cast out because I was a fool. The same goes for Wade and Ella."

"But you don't really mean it, do you?"

"No darling. I still abide the hypocrisy but I will comply. I think it will do us all good to be seen as a family. There are stranger things in life."

He wanted them all to be seen walking the baby and taking the children to the park. When Scarlett queried why they had to when they had servants galore, Rhett did not chastise her.

"It won't take long Scarlett. I'm not asking you to give up your day. But if you'd rather attend another committee meeting…"

He'd encouraged her to take up her place in society and hoped that she'd nurture it. When she complained how dull the group were, he promised to take her to dinner. It became a weekly habit for them. A reward for compliance and soon, became more routine.

The Old Guard were quick to comment on the marvels of family-life and the joys of children and their influence on former questionable characters. Rhett knew there were suspicions about his change and ensured to keep up the pretence. He knew Scarlett's boredom was inevitable, but he continued to stress the importance of their behaviour.

"Just think, you'll have everyone think you are a Great Lady."

It was a desperate blow but he knew how Scarlett had idolized her mother. He knew that the young Mrs O'Hara had done no more than a southern lady was bred to do, much as his own mother. However, he knew how difficult it was for people like him and Scarlett to bend to conformity and so any little grievance was amplified above all proportion.

Scarlett protested that her mother never spent as much time with the children as she was now doing but it made no difference. Rhett was determined and it made her think of how often she envied other County families. She recalled how she had wished her mother could joke with her as the Tarletons did. Mother did not joke. In fact, she worked herself to the bone caring for others.

'Was Mother happy?' The thought was her constant companion these days. The most obvious answer was no. She couldn't have been. It made her think of her own situation. She was married to a wealthy man who took care of her and her children. Her home may not be as she wanted but it did not cause gossip like the Governor's. There was plenty to eat and the only thing Rhett was stingy about was his refusal to buy her any other jewellery but pearls. Again, she noted the censure the new people experienced for their over the top gowns and jewels. Whilst she continued to love them, she was not blind to the way the Old Guard despised them.

So really, she had everything in her life settled. But why wasn't she happy?

XxX

They were in bed one evening and try as she might, she could not sleep. Rhett stirred, lighting a lamp and reaching for a cigar.

"What's wrong Scarlett? You've been restless for weeks."

"It's nothing Rhett,"

He sighed and placing the cigar in his mouth, pulled his wife onto his lap, much to her spluttering. He wrapped one arm around her waist, keeping her there gently, enjoying the remainder of his cigar. When it was finished, he drew the covers over them and held Scarlett in place, running one hand down her spine.

"Can't you tell me? You always used to share with me."

"I'm surprised you noticed. You're so busy cosying up to the Old Guard."

He sighed. "I explained that."

"I know. It's just…"

"What is it?"

"It's not the same. Things aren't what they were and never will be again."

"That's almost philosophical, my pet."

She frowned. "It wasn't meant to be."

She tried moving off his lap but his grip tightened. "Don't be like that Scarlett, I wasn't being mean."

He kissed the top of her head, moving his lips to her neck. Scarlett stilled. It had been so long since he'd kissed her anywhere accept her cheek. She hadn't thought she'd miss it, but she had. When she didn't push him away, Rhett moved his lips to hers, enjoying the intimacy. He pushed himself away from her and looked her in the face. Although he hadn't seen what he wanted, he was tired of this self-made celibacy and as Scarlett appeared willing, he continued his caresses.

Afterwards, Scarlett lay flushed across her husband. He had his hand wrapped in her hair and the other wrapped about her waist.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Well, you've been so wrapped up with Bonnie…"

"Dare I suggest you're jealous?"

"No."

Her answer was too quick for him.

"There's little pleasure being with someone who doesn't really want you. But perhaps I've been neglecting you too long."

"I thought you didn't want me."

"Not want you?" His laugh was bitter. "I didn't want to hurt you, not after you'd given birth. Dr Meade told me how delicate women's bodies are after childbirth."

"I have been married before Rhett, I know what to expect."

"Yes, but it needn't be like that. Marriage can be fun."

"You said that before."

"There's many types of fun my pet."

XxX

Scarlett recalled the fun that they had had on their honeymoon and how it lasted until her pregnancy was confirmed. Whilst she didn't particularly want to spend time with the Old Guard, she did see the way Rhett was transforming from the renegade blockader to the respectable southern gentleman. She recalled her mother's selflessness and whilst she knew she could never act that way herself, she could smooth the path for her children. After all, even at her worst behaviour, she had been accepted by Society. Rhett would never forgive her for ruining his beloved Bonnie's chances and so, rather than make him a combatant, she turned the once ridiculed charm on the Old Guard and watched the effects.

It was a slow process, her patience was usually nothing more than a veneer, but the dividends were slowly on the up. She charmed the old matrons, shared their delight in the increase of their families and bit her tongue far too often on a daily basis. Rhett was proud of her. They had always made a charming couple and now they were united in their goals, it wasn't long before their names were the first or thereabouts on the guest list of any social gathering.

Meanwhile, Scarlett was able to bond with her youngest daughter and soon saw what it was that drew Rhett in. The child was a clean slate for the Butlers. Her innocence brought out the best in them and united and endeared her older brother and sister to them. She brought the family together and gave the parents a cause to fight for.

With Rhett's presence in Scarlett's bed and their new sense of unity, it wasn't longer before their new intimacies resulted in a new pregnancy. This time, Scarlett did not sulk. It was inevitable that marital relations should lead to babies. Hadn't her own mother given birth to three girls in quick succession. Not to mention her brothers that laid in the family burial plot. How awful it must have been to go through all those months of labour, to end up with a stillborn.

Rhett was delighted at her news and upped his game even further by slowly making donations of the old Confederate treasury.

"The money was always safe you see. I couldn't run the risk of the Yankees getting their hands on it. Not when so many of our brave lads in grey defeated."

The old Guard swallowed his story hook, line and sinker and it was only to Scarlett that Rhett let down his guard.

She heard his frustration and found it funny that they resembled hers and together they bemoaned the perils of their selfish acts versus the wholesome company they now dwelled within.

By the time she went into labour, there was almost harmony in the household. She still hadn't said the three words he wanted to hear and he often wondered if she ever would! But none of that mattered when Mammy broke the news that his son had been born.

He rushed in to pick up the wriggling bundle, dropping a kiss on the top of his wife's sleepy head, before holding the boy to his chest.

They named him Gerald Rhett and he couldn't be happier to have such an honour bestowed on him by his wife. Scarlett felt a great swell of emotion as she saw the father and son and in a moment of pure sincerity, she whispered, "I love you, Rhett."

Rhett's lynx-like ears prepped up at the holy triage.

"Say it again."

Scarlett frowned momentarily.

"Please my dear, it's important."

"I love you, Rhett."

He placed the baby in his mother's arms and eased himself into the chair beside her, resting his hand on hers.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that darling."

His kiss was deep and passionate and set forth a volcanic flow of words. She learned how he'd loved her for years and was devastated to hear she'd married.

"I knew if I ever wanted you to myself, I'd have to be patient but you've stretched me far more than I ever thought possible, my pet."

She told him she was sorry and had never dreamed he'd felt that much for her. At the start, she'd been too wounded by his assault on her simpers and hasty marriage of convenience to ever dream there was more to him than a generous guest. She recalled the 'cat at a mouse-hole' look of his and he laughed as he told her, "I was waiting for you to grow up and see what was right in front of you." He paused. "A man who was willing to give you whatever you want."

Scarlett grinned at the thoughts and promises his words evoked and he laughed loudly, loving her avaricious nature.

Shortly after she was able to leave her bed, they gave a small party, ostentatiously to welcome the newest member of the family to Atlanta. Their guest list consisted of all members of the old guard. The refreshments were modestly lavish and Scarlett's attire was elegant.

She would never be one of these homespun beauties, nor did Rhett want that for her. He enjoyed the lifestyle his ill-gotten gains had afforded them and ensured that their children knew that it was better to share the wealth than keep it to themselves.

The children grew up secure in their parent's affections and went on to build their own futures and families.

Wade Hampton trained as a lawyer and took over Henry Hamilton's practise, although his Uncle never fully surrendered his interest.

Ella married young and had several children of her own.

Bonnie went on to become a famous horsewoman and little Gerald took over his mother's interest in Tara, much to his father's distaste. He couldn't believe after all the luxuries afforded to him in life, his own son had settled for an old farm. In fact, there were several rows on the matter and Rhett was mortified at the way Scarlett took their son's side. They quarrelsome words and aggressive natures had resulted in a private battle of wills in the sanctuary of their bedroom. After which, Rhett informed his son that while he didn't agree with the choice but would support him none the less.

Gerald extended his interest further in Clayton County with the purchase of more land. There was so much available as most of the old families had abandoned their once cherished homes after the War. He'd bought another old plantation and after learning the trade from his Uncle Will, he set about restoring the plantation formerly known as Twelve Oaks. Scarlett was amused that the home she once thought to reside as mistress over, should now belong to her son. Beaux Wilkes, after his time at University and his Grand Tour, also went into business with the Butler boy. Together, they hired free darkies to restore some semblance of productivity to the farm and began a collaborative scheme with the other great plantations in Clayton County. Gerald reasoned that their combined efforts would restore some of the old Glory and ensure that in times of trouble, people had others to depend on.

It took a great many years of work to ensure they made a profit but no-one could accuse Beau or Gerald of being lacklustre in their efforts. Scarlett helped when she could but Rhett was not keen on her wasting away on her son's farm. Besides, there were other responsibilities for her to attend to.

Atlanta was in uproar when at the prime age of forty, it was announced that Scarlett was pregnant again. After Gerald was born, it was a few years before the third Butler was born. It was a little girl called Cat and she had her father's colouring along with her mother's eyes. Neither Butler had done anything in particular to avoid conceiving a child but age was catching up with Rhett. For too long, he had lived life on his terms and the sixteen-year age gap was growing more provident as time passed.

Their fourth child, a boy they called Edward, for Rhett's favourite Grandfather, was to be the last Butler baby. Rhett was pushing sixty and in the eyes of his children and their peers, he was seen as an old man, the like of Grandfather Merriweather and Uncle Henry Hamilton. Both had long past but the spectres of their memory remained.

Edward was raised in awe of his brothers and sisters and grew up to be a historian, taking tales of the Confederacy and Reconstruction and allowing them to fuel a literary career alongside a professorship at the University of Georgia.

It was shortly after this that Rhett's health spiralled and the family made their respective journey to say good-bye to their beloved father.

Many feared that Scarlett would slowly follow her husband, but she maintained her fighting spirit and it was another year before she succumbed to a severe case of pneumonia, followed by measles. By then, she had seen the birth of six grandchildren, two of them Butlers. Bonnie had been too focused on her career to settle for matrimony but Cat had married her first love, as had Gerald. Their children had both been sons and Rhett had adored having a grandchild that was the product of both himself and Scarlett.

The children continued to thrive and forge their empires that would rival Rhett Butler's fortune. Wade had never forgotten the terror that War had bestowed on his childhood, nor the hunger or poverty. He ensured that his children knew the basics of farming and food production, so that should the worse happen, they would know how to feed themselves.

As for Tara, she remains the home of the O'Hara Benteens. She stands as a reminder that Land, not riches, is the only important thing in life. And like the Irishman that won her in a poker game all those years ago, she is the legend that rivals the memory of Rhett and Scarlett O'Hara Butler.


End file.
